Human placental membrane alkaline phosphatases and human prostatic cytosol acid phosphatases have been isolated and purified. However, such enzymes differ from the instant enzyme in the analytical properties of each and also in biological properties since the previously isolated enzymes have vastly different inhibition sensitivities when compared with the instant enzyme.